Why did you do this to me?
by firey queen86
Summary: What if bulma ran away after she erm... found some thing out and killed some people in the process!! please R/R
1. From the start

"Speech" and well u no the rest  
  
From the start!!  
  
Vegeta, the prince of a slowly diminishing species called sayains. Vegeta himself is very selfish, rude, snobby and arrogant man. He knew his people were dieing but hadn't done anything about it. All he cared about was himself and maybe food. He killed his father so he could become king most feared him, as he would kill most people that got in his way and did. Vegeta wasn't a cold heartless killer he did say sorry before he killed them and sometimes he cried well there was only one reported occasion when he killed his father. So he wasn't really a people person you might say.  
  
Bulma, the daughter of a very wealthy scientist. Her family owns an organization called capsule corp. Bulma her self is very rude, Bossy, demanding and proud and likes to get her own way which she does most of the time. Yet her parents have a secret they err. forgot to tell her a quite important one. Bulma herself though is very lonely, she was home school so doesn't have many friends well to put it blankly she has none that she can really call friends. Her parents also don't let her go out much because of a slight abnormality of hers.  
  
It was morning when it began her mother had tired to wake her again this time succeeding. It was the first sunny days in weeks. She could feel the suns rays warming her check. Bulma's Crystal blue eyes slowly opened squinting as they net the sunlight. She sat herself up and looked in the mirror her Blue hair flapped over her face it was quite long just past her shoulder blades. Her azures colored tail wrapped firmly round her stomach. Her mother called up to her again, Bulma shuddered at her mother's squeaky voice and went to have a shower.  
  
Down stairs her mother was sorting out some files, before Bulma came down when, the phone rang and she put down the ones she was going to burn to get the phone. Bulma quickly came down stairs after she was dressed in a red mini shirt and a black tight top. Bulma grabbed her pile of notes and files and left for the beach before her mum could notice she had gone.  
  
Bulma's tail was secularly hidden from public view as she ran to get to the beach. Once at the beach she settled down and took off her top reliving a Black and white striped tri-bikini. Once she had gotten ready, she got out her notes and files to check over.  
  
Bulma picked one up and soon noticed it wasn't one of hers. 'What the hell' she thought as she noticed it had her name written on the top corner. So of coarse she opened it feeling guilty as she did. She read it and at the top it read,  
  
adoption of Bulma (last name unknown)  
  
Tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes slowly crawling down her face. As she read more ' Why did they tell me?' she sobbed to herself.  
  
It had taken her awhile to get back to her house; her mother knew something was wrong when she entered the room holding the file  
  
"Mother!" she growled  
  
"Yes dear," she murmured  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? WHY!" she screamed at her tears pouring down her face  
  
"Well dear I. didn't want to hurt you dear"  
  
"So you thought I'd never find out and would just be happy with a fucking tail!"  
  
Bulma was so angry it was like she couldn't control herself she could hear her mother yelling for help as Bulma surrounded her. A yellowing glowing light gradually formed on Bulma's hand and raised it above her.  
  
Bulma awoke in the cold only barely remembering what she had done to both her parents. With that she started to cry again. 


	2. New start?

Last time: Bulma awoke in the cold only barely remembering what she had done to both her parents. With that she started to cry again. 'Askjdfg' thought  
  
New Start??  
  
She woke in the street and still couldn't really remember much of what had happened just that she had gotten really, really wasted. Bulma could smell alcohol on her clothes. 'Right now though I needed somewhere to stay I could stay at Chi Chi's but what will happen when she finds out what I did' Bulma was slowly making her way down the street as she thought.  
  
'Maybe I could go home and pretend.' she thought ' no they'll find my finger prints. but it is my house'  
  
Something caught Bulma's eye it was a sign flashing brightly in the early morning sun.  
  
"Open your hoarsen" Bulma read it had a picture of space well mostly the moon 'they were planning on making the moon like earth so I guess their almost finished'  
  
'But they'll broad cast the people that go on the TV'  
  
Bulma had just gotten a really good idea she didn't want to go to the moon but there were other planets and probably Aliens like her.  
  
She laughed evilly as she creped into the base. She saw the bases power supply taped in a few numbers and the lights went out. Bulma could hear some people yelling but she kept looking as she could see very well in the dark. It didn't take long for her to find the space ships or how to use them, she found out they had food and every thing on board all you needed were the people. The ship slowly powered up unknown to the people who were looking how to fix the lights.  
  
The roof of the base opened as Bulmas ship had completely powered up she pressed a few more buttons and the anchors let the ship go. Then she press 'go' and the ship took off. She had her last look at earth before it broke the atmosphere and in to space. She had dislocated all trackers, radio and video links to earth now she was out here she felt very alone. Bulma set coarse for one of the furtherist away planets so it was going to take a while. She had found some rooms and made one hers and unpacked some of her capsules she found one which had some pictures of her parents in it and fell down crying  
  
'What have I done? It'll take year to get to that planet and when I get there might be no one there let alone air'  
  
2 months later:  
  
Bulma was celebrating her 17th birthday alone well seeming there was no one else how could she celebrate it with people. She had found some cakes and candles so she made her self a birthday cake. Bulma had also found a gym she found out that it took 3 weeks to reach the moon so they had a lot of stuff to do she also found other rooms and a few clothes shops which she had ransacked.  
  
She was working out nearly all the time now so she wouldn't get board she could even make ki balls like Goku could so she was very pleased with her self. She also had found her capsule which had her science lab in it so she could now make stuff as the ship its self was really big she hadn't found every place in it yet. At the moment she was working on a machine to increase gravity so she could train. Though she often wondered how long it wound really take to yet to the planet as she only guessed and had been traveling slowly. She had only really just past earths moon. She decided if she shut off most the energy she was using the ship wound go faster and if she fiddled with the engine.  
  
It did go faster she had past Saturn now so she wound get there sooner than she had anticipated. Bulma was becoming more and more nervous as she neared the planet although she still couldn't see it. She had seen some other ships so now she new that there were at least some sort of people out here. She had completed her gravity chamber and it went up to about 300 times earth's gravity She was training at 150 now, as she wanted to take it easy she was running out of food fast as she needed more because of her training she wish Goku were here to help her like she sometimes did back on earth. He had trained her when he was young. She still cried her self to sleep most nights holding her parents picture. Wishing none of this had happened. Over the past months she had, had time to think and she decided she wound come back one day and see what havoc she had done.  
  
With that she went to sleep she hadn't really slept in ages she had been training straight for 3 days so she was knackered and as soon as she put her head down she fell asleep.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
He was very annoyed as none of his sparring partners were good enough for him it was like he was the best and no one could match up to him the prince. He had been training for a while with Raddaiz (sorry if I spelt it wrong) he still thought that is was pointless and Raddaiz was a weakling. Once the had gotten inside he heard news of an approaching ship and he of coarse was ordered to 'Greet' the ship out side the planets atmosphere. He liked to destroy things but not meeting them then destroying them he didn't mind but it was just always at the back of his mind there stupid pleas before he blasts them. He shook his head and headed off to bed.  
  
It was early when Bardock woke Vegeta. He soon found out that Raddaiz was going with him. The People seemed to think that there were quite a few life forms On the ship as it was so big it was still far away so they couldn't determine how many there were exactly They gave them armor and everything they would need.  
  
"How long will this take I want to get back to training as soon as possible?" Vegeta questioned them  
  
"It shouldn't take to long Prince but your father wants the ship back it in piece this time" Bardock told him before he pushed him in side the small ship.  
  
It was enough for about four people in the ship but they needed it small enough to attach it self to the other ship.  
  
It took them about 4 days to reach Bulmas ship they couldn't sense anything from inside so they docked the other ship with ease and entered.  
  
"Vegeta. This place is really messy do you think" he was cut off  
  
"I hear some thing" with that he ran off an search of the noise.  
  
"Vegeta." but it was to late he'd expected as much from the prince  
  
'This place smells like a female' Vegeta thought as he searched for the noise.  
  
Bulma who was in her gravity room training couldn't hear a thing from outside. The gravity was now at its maximum 300 times earth's gravity. She was firing Ki balls at the robot she had made to help her train. Bulma was perfecting one of her techniques she calls flash attack. She didn't really no why she called it that it just put off heaps of light when she did it properly.  
  
Vegeta heard an explosion from a small distance away and ran to see what it was that exploded. When he got there he saw a small woman cursing and picking up some mechanical pieces. He thought it weird that her hair was a blue color he'd never really seen any other hair color than black. Vegeta stood mesmerized by her just the way she moved.  
  
"Vegeta!" Raddaiz Yelled as he ran up to him  
  
Bulma spun around to see to men staring at her. She cursed again and went up to them.  
  
"What are you doing on my ship?" she asked nicely  
  
"We were sent onna," Vegeta told her hoarsely  
  
"Well can you leave?" she said pointing at the door  
  
"Umm.NO!" He yelled at her  
  
Raddaiz just looked at the two of them trying to figure out what she was.  
  
"No? No you say THIS IS MY SHIP!! Now GET OFF," she screamed at him  
  
To him it was like she had never heard no in her life. Raddaiz looked stunned and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't talk to the prince like that girl, do you under stand" Raddaiz quietly told her  
  
"Well then you do talk," She decided to make up some bullshit lie just for fun I mean she hasn't seen people in ages.  
  
"Well, well I'm a princess to so don't talk to me in that way prince boy" she said calmly in side she was laughing and wondering if they'll buy it.  
  
"Well" for the first time in his life he was speechless "What planet do you come from onna?" smirking at his own brilliance 'as if she's a princess she way to messy'  
  
'Shit now what do I say looking around for a planet sounding name' "I come from Planet Gort" she finally replied  
  
"Do you now woman"  
  
"I do have a name you no its Princess Bulma" she giggled  
  
"Fine onna"  
  
She looked really pissed off now and then she stormed out of the room. Talking to her self "That jerk how dare he this is MY ship not his or his friends" She slammed the door behind her and turned the shower on not caring if they walked in she'd blow them if they came in hear. She went back to plotting ways of killing that prince guy and his friend. "Raddaiz do you think she really is a princess?"  
  
"I don't know I've never heard of Gort and why isn't she with people"  
  
"She probably annoyed them to death"  
  
They then sat in silence waiting and looking around the ship. Bulma finally came out of her room with a towel rapped around her looking for food. When she saw one of the men she screamed she was there almost naked and they still hadn't left.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" she yelled  
  
"Well we have to bring this ship back to my father so yeah" Vegeta told her" Oh and do you have any food"  
  
"frist you come on to my ship un invited then expect me to get you food come on you fool"  
  
"I do have a name you no" he said mimicking her voice  
  
"Oh yea what is it? Asshole? Shithead"  
  
"Very funny but not even close its Prince Vegeta Onna"  
  
"Fine if I get you food will you food will you leave"  
  
"I don't make promises"  
  
"Follow me then Veggie"  
  
He decide not to react to that one to he might not get any food it was then he noticed she was in a towel, and that she had a strange lump at the back of her like sayians do because of there tail. She went to the fridge and got out some food enough for her. And made her self a sandwich.  
  
"Where's my food?"  
  
"In the fridge Vegeta" she pointed at it  
  
but with this her towel fell down exposing all including her blue tail.  
Hehehhe a cliff hanger sort of any way PLEASE review and thanks for the reviews Sayainprincess666 and rodeo-girl 


End file.
